Naughty Naughty Kuvira
by Storm-Anime-FFWriter
Summary: After Zaheer and his Team leaves after trying to capture Korra, Mako decides to get his injuries treated before pursuing them but Mako finds himself getting seduced by Kuvira (who at this point isn't evil yet). Who knows what will happen to them? [COMPLETE!]


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LEGEND OF KORRA.**

Date Uploaded: October 22, 2016- Saturday.

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's. ESPECIALLY MAKO AND KUVIRA!

 ******* This is a fic request by _Gakuto1991_.

 **Summary:** After Zaheer and his Team leaves after trying to capture Korra, Mako decides to get his injuries treated before pursuing them but Mako finds himself getting seduced by Kuvira (who at this point isn't evil yet). Who knows what will happen to them?

 **And yeah my memory about this is a little rusty, which means I'll make this AU again.**

 **WARNING! THIS FIC CONTAINS SUGGESTIVE THEMES! MIGHT AS WELL TURN BACK NOW WHILE YOU HAVE THE CHANCE! WARNING! BEWARE! BEWARE! YOU KNOW WHAT IT MEANS WHEN THERE'S A WARNING! OOC'S AS WELL!**

 **Naughty, Naughty Kuvira**

And so Mako was about to head towards the infirmary to get his injuries treated. Not that he had anything critical, but if he wants to fight with Zaheer and his team, he needs to be in good condition. After all, they are dangerous benders that he can't just go charging without a plan.

But, of all people he had to see that day, it really has to be Kuvira.

"Mako, where are you headed?" asked Kuvira.

"Uh well, I was hoping to get my injuries treated." he replied as he pointed at the hallway to the infirmary.

"Oh the doctor is quite busy. Plus you wouldn't want to be there while Varrick is." Kuvira tells him and she saw the slight frown on his face when he realized Varrick was in the infirmary. Surely he won't get a turn there.

"I didn't know he even had any injuries." he mutters aloud.

Kuvira smiled warmly at him. "I'll treat your injuries." she offers instead.

"A- Are you sure? I mean, I'm sure you have a lot to do and-"

"Please." she stopped Mako before he stutters some more. "I don't mind."

"T- Thanks."

As the two were headed to Kuvira's room, Mako was instructed to take off his clothes. ALL his clothes. And he thought, _was it even needed?_ After all, he's not even injured in his legs or anything below. Just his arms. So why take off his clothes? 'ALL' of it in fact.

"K- Kuvira I think it's alright to just take off the top." he tried to negotiate.

"Just the top?" her voice sounded sweet and seductive as she herself had dropped her clothing on the floor, leaving only her undergarments. "Are you sure about that?"

Mako blushed at the sight of Kuvira's slender body that was barely covered in anything. "Uh well.. I mean.."

Kuvira pushes him to her bed and crawled on top of him, purposely rubbing her breasts to the fabric in his chest, "I'd think otherwise, Mako." she whispers in his ear rather tempting.

To help the young bender decide faster, she reaches for the hem of his shirt, slowly lifting it up for him, her playful hands caressing him gently, making him moan. He liked it. He really did. But deep inside he was thinking, _what the heck?! Is Kuvira seducing me while we're in crisis here?!_ but not longer than that second and his shirt was already off. Now Kuvira was planning to strip his pants off!

"Uh Kuvira- shouldn't we-?" he wanted to politely ask her to stop but she was quite naughty that very moment and took his hand, swallowing a finger of his. Her mouth sucked on his fingers, making sucking noises and now Mako's face was darker than red.

"Mmmhmm?" she teased as she sucked another finger, his middle finger and her eyes gazing at the bulge in his pants.

"...Kuvira.."

No, Kuvira wasn't going to take no for an answer and this time took off her bra to allow Mako's wet fingers to touch and caress it. She controlled Mako's hand to fondle her breasts and moaned at his touch.

"Do you want more, big guy?" she inquired with a playful grin.

 _Ah screw this..._ the bender thought.

 _Later, at the meeting room..._ everyone were gathered for a tactics plan against Zaheer and his team.

"And so, Bolin and his brother will take down P'Li, along with the others' assistance." Tenzin says. "Then Kuvira and the rest who are in her squad will handle Zaheer."

"That's a really good idea if Mako was actually here to hear this plan." Bolin points out that his brother wasn't present at the moment.

"Well, he said he was going out to get his injuries treated." said Jinora who pointed at the door. "He'll be back."

"Yeah, plus Varrick isn't even here himself." reminds Beifong. "Just when we asked for that nuthead's help, he slacks off." she said with annoyance.

"Oh and if you guys haven't noticed, Kuvira isn't here as well." Asami added.

"But I think we should finish the plan then just notify them later on. So we can start with the preparations." Suyin says.

 _Meanwhile..._

Kuvira had teased Mako tooooooo much that now she finds herself tied up in her own bed. Her hands were tied together above her head by the headboard while her legs were spread wide, both ankles tied on opposite sides of the end of the bed for Mako to see that very special part of hers.

She's been moaning for who knows how long since Mako had been licking and playing with her clit.

"You've been very, very naughty Kuvira.." he tells her after pulling out his finger from her hole, licking the juices from his finger.

"Mako.. please.." panted the woman.

"Did you say something?" teased the male bender as he leaned closer to her private part, inserting his tongue inside, licking the dripping juices rather gently.

"A-aAaahh! AaAaagHhh! Mako! Ah!" Kuvira squirmed as he licked her private part so Mako held on her thighs to keep her steady as he continued his ministrations on her body. "M- More~"

He pushed his tongue deeper inside her and teased her insides and she was squirming harder to keep herself together but.. for the third time, her orgasm came. He drank it and held on her tightly until he stops.

Mako pulls away, wiping the juices off his mouth and grinned her her, inserting his finger next- no, not one- two fingers.

"Mmmhmm!" Kuvira pants, knowing Mako wasn't done with her yet. "Mako.. please.. p- put it in.."

"Not yet..." he teased and this time scissored her insides before covering her mouth so she wouldn't scream. "Let's not call anyone's attention, captain." he whispers in her ear.

Later at the meeting room, Tenzin sighed at the many absences of members that needs to listen to their plan. The most important people needed to win this battle and they're the ones not around... hilarious. He decided to cut the meeting short and continue once they gathered the rest of the gang.

"Let's call on our missing members then." he tells everyone.

"Sure! I'll look for Mako!" Bolin volunteers as he bolted towards the door.

"Hey you're not going to eat noodles, are you?" asked Meelo who heard his stomach growl repeatedly while they were at the meeting.

"Puh-leeease~ who needs to eat at a time like this?" Bolin tells Meelo but later he was betrayed by his growling stomach.

"I'll keep an eye on you!" Meelo volunteered and followed Bolin out of the room.

"I guess I'll look for Mako then." Asami says gleefully and left the room.

"Varrick's mine." mutters Beifong as she heads towards his office.

"I'll go with her!" Jinora and Ikki says in unison but Suyin grabs Jinora before she could join Ikki run out of the room.

"I'd like you to look for Kuvira if it's alright. With your ability, I'm sure it'll be easier for you to find her. It's kinda urgent that I talk to her. I need to speak with her about something." asked Suyin.

"Oh sure! I'll find her!" replied the young airbender.

But as soon as she detached her spiritual self from her physical body in search for Kuvira, she witnesses Kuvira at a time she never knew would happen.

"AaaAaAaaaGhghhHh! MAKO!" Kuvira screamed.

Kuvira was lying down the bed, her back on the bed while Mako was on top of her. Both were naked. yes, her eyes widened to see them both NAKED and they were doing... well, whatever they were doing.

Mako's _thing_ was inside of Kuvira's _thing_ and he was thrusting it in Kuvira with pleasure, he had a gruesome smile in his face as he tells Kuvira to cry for him. For his name. For him to stop. But the tough captain wouldn't want that.

"Should I stop? Should I?" he asks and Kuvira couldn't reply because all that came out of her mouth were moans.

When Jinora's mind had processed what was going on, she took a step back into the wall to exit the room but Mako saw her and winked at her. She blushed despite being a spirit and immediately passed through the wall to exit the scene.

Mako knew he had to keep her mouth shut or die by Asami and Korra's hands for cheating on them so he had to finish up with Kuvira.

Thrusting deeper and harder, he didn't hesitate to get hard and rough, making Kuvira drop a tear until she cummed.

Later, outside of Kuvira's room, Jinora was hugging her knees, looking down on the floor, waiting for Kuvira to come out of the room. But instead, it was Mako who came out.

"Looking for Kuvira?" he asks in a friendly manner.

The young airbender got back to her feet to face him. "Everyone's been looking for her... and you. You know.. for the meeting." she wants to remind them.

"Of course. Kuvira's just resting." he says and chuckled. "You know it's quite tiring when you get on with _it_."

"A- Ah, I- I see." she tells him and was about to walk away but..

"But if you really want to talk to her, she's waiting for you. I told her you came looking for her." he added.

"Oh cool. But maybe later when-"

"She's wearing something now." he supplemented and leaned closer to her, "and if ever I get the chance, I'd like to try _it_ with you." he whispers and the young airbender shook her head and ran towards Kuvira inside the room.

 _At the end of the day..._

Kuvira and Mako kept exchanging glances at each other, as if wanting for another round anytime soon. But this time... if ever they were missing, they have a little agent to tell the others Kuvira and Mako are _busy_ at the moment.


End file.
